


Седьмая голограмма капитана Риоса

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Instability, No Sex, Out of Character, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: У капитана Риоса есть голограммы на все случаи жизни.
Kudos: 6





	Седьмая голограмма капитана Риоса

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Текст написан после серии 01х03, так что реальное количество голограмм автор не знает.  
> 2) Поведение и намеки на прошлое героя, предложенные в тексте, основываются на некоторых намеках в серии, и являются авторским вымыслом. Возможен ООС.

Руки, что вытягивают книгу из несопротивляющихся пальцев, так похожи и не похожи на его собственные. Те же четко очерченные запястья, те же узкие, аристократические, как любила с придыханием говорить одна из любовниц, ладони - но нет ни кривого шрама на тыльной стороне правой ладони, ни едва заметной желтизны от табака на кончиках пальцев.  
\- Прежде чем мы приступим, вы хотите что-нибудь сказать, капитан Риос?  
Он не отвечает, лишь на миг поднимает взгляд, чтоб обжечься о такой же, темный, только гораздо более живой - и вновь покорно опускает глаза.  
\- Вы увлечены, капитан? - его отражение крутит в руках томик в белой бумажной обложке. - Отвечайте.  
Переплет реплицированной неделю назад книги поизносился - почти незаметно, но сейчас разволокнившийся левый нижний уголок мучительно бросается в глаза.  
\- Отвечайте.  
\- Да.  
Да, все, что угодно, лишь бы...  
Звук, с каким книга ложится на консоль, едва слышен, но вдоль позвоночника проходит дрожь.  
Лишь бы его оставили в покое...  
\- Расскажите мне об этом.  
Лишь бы не остаться одному...  
\- Мне страшно.  
\- Продолжайте.  
Жесткий узел за грудиной разрастается и душит, не дает говорить. Он был бы рад свалить все на физиологию, но знает, что Доктор, его язвительный и профессиональный судья, явится в тот же миг и хладнокровно диагностирует обострение хитрости.  
\- Говорите, капитан.  
Он смотрит в пол и все же фиксирует краем глаза тяжелые потрепанные ботинки, заправленные в них темные штаны, каждое движение, каждый шаг, легкий и пружинистый, карман на бедре, расслабленные руки.  
\- Говорите.  
\- Они такие живые, такие настоящие, - он сжимает пальцы - так утомила нервная, выматывающая, незаметная снаружи слабость. - Я не такой.  
Собеседник молчит, он никогда не выносит оценочных суждений, лишь слушает.  
\- Живые всегда уходят.  
Его бьет дрожь, он все бы отдал за тяжелую теплую руку - на плече или на загривке, все равно - но тот, другой, никогда не прикасается.  
\- Я не просил об этом. Не просил еще одного шанса.  
Голос дрожит. Можно кричать, можно срывать горло до хрипа - утешения он не дождется.  
\- Повторите это.  
\- Я не просил еще одного шанса.  
Можно стиснуть кулаки, можно впиться ногтями в ладонь до кровавых лунок, но вот беда - этой боли не хватит, чтобы спрятаться за ней. Доктор подтвердит: он проверял.  
\- Повторите.  
Та дрянь, что поселилась за грудиной, душит все сильнее, до тошноты пережимает горло. Настолько, что без хрипа не вдохнешь. Пол каюты плывет, в глазах мушки, в ушах белый шум. Но голос - спокойный ровный голос, у него самого такого не бывает даже на записях в бортовом журнале - он слышит все равно.  
\- Повторите, капитан.  
Он проламывает душащую его корку, прорывает, пробивает насквозь и шепчет, едва слыша сам себя:  
\- Еще один шанс.  
Слабость такая, будто из него вынули позвоночник. Теперь можно бы съехать в блаженное забытье, но голос держит, а он держится за голос.  
\- Смотрите мне в глаза, капитан.  
Он поднимает голову и смотрит. Живым в живое.


End file.
